He Called Me Jim
by BamaJan
Summary: Just a short piece. Jim's thought stream about Spock. Meant to be humor and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I mainly posted this to learn how to post. This is my first time posting a story on . I said this was complete one shot, but I've taken the suggestion of a reviewer and have written Spock's pov in Chapter 2 (if I can figure out how to do that.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or the Characters of Star Trek and make no money. This is purely for fun.

************************

I shouldn't be so happy, really I shouldn't. I was almost killed just a while ago and still ended up with a concussion and bruised ribs.

The mission was a disaster from the get go. Peaceful negotiations? I don't think so. More like a violent ambush. If not for the actions of my First Officer, I would have been buried under a collapsing rock formation. (You don't think that rock formation fell on it's own, do you? )

When we were ordered to this God forsaken planet, no one mentioned the civil war going on. You got it, we beamed down right into the middle of it.

I've decided nothing pisses me off more than being caught between some petty bullshit war over who has claims to the Purple Poke A Dot Daisy or whatever the hell it's name is. It looked like a purple poke a dot daisy to me.

By now, you're thinking along the lines of Earth's history with drug wars over crops. Uh eh. These plants have no such effects as those drug producing poppies. Hell, they aren't even edible.

Don't even ask me why they are fighting over them. It's stupid. That's why I left my Vulcan First Officer to deal with it. (Hey, I have a concussion, remember? It's not like I don't have a real good excuse to wash my hands of this mess.) Besides, his father's an Ambassador. Hell, his future self is an Ambassador. So I'm giving him some experience at negotiating between two idiots and still maintain his Vulcan calm.

But that's not why I'm so happy. I'm happy because…

He. Called. Me. Jim.

Right before plowing into me, which is where the bruised ribs came from… Do you realize how strong a Vulcan is? It wasn't his fault I hit my head on a small boulder once we landed on the ground. Okay, it wasn't a boulder, more like a small rock, but it was big enough to give me a concussion.

Sorry, got a little side tracked there. Did I mention I have a concussion?

"Jim, watch out!" Shouldn't be that big a deal, should it?

But it is. His future self called me Jim and told me our friendship would define us. It would be legendary. We'd do great things together. Sounds great, doesn't it?

Only this Spock hated me. He charged me with cheating and almost got me expelled from the academy. Then threatened to bring me up on mutiny charges. But after the whole saving the earth and being heroes thing, we kind of called a truce. But a truce isn't exactly a friendship, know what I mean?

I asked him to call me Jim many times. I reminded him that's what friends do. I mean, he calls Uhura, Nyota doesn't he? So he has to understand the concept. Right?

But he always calls me Captain. 'Good morning, CAPTAIN.' 'Yes, CAPTAIN, I will meet you in rec room 3 for a game of chess.' 'CAPTAIN, you irritate the hell out of me.' Okay, he doesn't actually say that one, but I imagine he wants to, and often.

But when he didn't have time to think about it. When he was going on instinct… perhaps even an emotional reaction (dare I hope) to not wanting to see me injured…

He called me Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

**I called him Jim**

**He should not be so happy. It is illogical for one who was almost killed just a short while ago and who has broken ribs and suffered a concussion to be so elated. **

**The mission did not go as expected. Starfleet failed to inform us of the current civil war. Unfortunately we beamed down at an inopportune moment, in the midst of warring parties. **

**We took shelter from weapon's fire immediately. In essence, we concealed ourselves behind rocks. My acute hearing served me well, when I detected the faint stress cracks forming in the formation he was concealing himself behind. **

**I did my duty and saved him from certain death, at great risk to myself. **

**It didn't help that he was too busy being, 'pissed' I believe is the word he used, over being ambushed, to notice the failing structure of the formation he was concealing himself behind. **

**At this moment, I remind myself, he does have a concussion. It is illogical of me to want to beam back to the ship and drag his . . . I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions. He has a concussion. A serious medical condition. **

**He has left me in charge of the negotiations. The dissension involves the Purple Pokeselet Deity. Logic tells us, it is not wise to call one's Purple Pokeselet Deity a Purple Poke A Dot Daisy and then proceed to try and 'poke' the dots of the 'daisy', all the while grinning like some fiendish lunatic. I explained to the parties involved that the Captain was suffering from a concussion, a very severe brain injury and was not intentionally committing blasphemy by poking their Deity of the fertile fields of fertility. **

**All because … **

**I called him Jim. **

**It started when I dove into him. I did calculate the trajectory and velocity needed, in a nanosecond, I might add, to remove him from danger. It is not my fault the amount of force required was greater than his ribs could absorb. **

**Although, how one with a head that has persevered through numerous bar fights, hand to hand combat with Romulans, and withstood my considerable strength could get a concussion from a pebble the size of an Earth child's marble. I suspect conspiracy with the ships Chief Medical Doctor in a ruse to allow the Captain to shirk his duties in favor of the weekly poker game usually played at this time.**

**It is just as well. We do not need an intergalactic incident over the poking of the Purple Pokeselet Deity. **

**I conclude that I do not regret my actions of yelling **

"**Jim, watch out!" and removing him from danger. **

**I do not know why he had such an emotional response to my calling him Jim. It is not the first time I have done so. I will admit the last time was after an extraordinary display of heroism on his part. But it is hardly appropriate for one to call one's Captain by their first name on a regular bases.  
**

**He has often asked me to call him Jim since then, but I did not feel it appropriate. He is now officially my superior officer. I must show him the respect due his position. I call him Captain when I say good morning or when I agree to meet him in rec room 3 to play chess. I have been tempted to forgo my ideology of logic to tell him, "Captain, you irritate the hell out of me" and to do so often, but irritation is an emotion and I am in control of my emotions. I. Am. In. Control. Of. My. Emotions. **

**After careful consideration, I have decided that the grin of a lunatic is far more acceptable than the smirk of the arrogant Kirk. And I will admit my concern for his well being may have prompted my use of his name.  
**

**I will endeavor to call him Jim. **


End file.
